Albator 84 - 1 Le cycle éternel
by iloveharlock
Summary: Et si c'étaient les Illumidas qui avaient gagné à la fin d'Albator 84 ?...
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer_ : Albator, Kei, l'équipage de l'Arcadia, Maetel, Warius, l'équipage du Karyu, Feydar Zone - appartiennent à leur créateur M. Leiji Matsumoto

Les autres sont à moi

PROLOGUE

 **I.**

Finissant son vol à vitesse démentielle, ses réacteurs dopés par le Feu du Ciel de la Déesse Dorée, l' _Arcadia_ ralentit.

\- On dirait bien que M. Zone nous a fait un dernier cadeau, lança la voix de Toshiro depuis la colonne de l'Ordinateur Central avec laquelle il avait fusionné peu avant.

\- Oui, il se donne les coudées franches dans ses projets de conquête en jetant sur nous les croiseurs Illumidas, compléta Albator en resserrant sa prise sur les poignées de sa grande barre en bois.

La blonde Kei Yuki en combinaison rose tressaillit.

\- Et les Illumidas ont sorti le gros de leurs forces, remarqua-t-elle.

\- Oui, il nous jamais été si nombreux, ajouta Mima.

\- Cela va être plus que serré, reprit Toshiro. Je ne suis pas sûr que nous nous en sortions cette fois.

\- La question ne doit pas nous effleurer ! rugit le grand Pirate balafré. Feu !

Et en quelques instants, la bataille spatiale fit rage.

A l'écart, depuis son Dasmolk, Feydar Zone observait le combat.

\- Je savais que j'assisterais un jour à ce spectacle ! se réjouit-il. L' _Arcadia_ ne s'en tirera pas !

L'homme en noir sous son chapeau de suie se tourna vers les terriens qui composaient une bonne partie de son équipage, les Illumidas assignés aux postes subalternes.

\- Ensuite, nous rentrerons dans la partie et une fois que nous nous serons rendus maîtres de tous les croiseurs, je pourrai me faire la base Illumidas sur Terre et ensuite conquérir mes propres territoires !

Il se frotta les mains alors que sur son écran, il voyait le vaisseau Pirate vert explosé de toutes parts.

* * *

Les larmes roulèrent sur les joues d'Eméraldas.

\- Je suis arrivée trop tard, gémit la jeune femme rousse alors que les scans de son vaisseau en forme de dirigeable ne lui renvoyaient aucun signe de vie depuis l'épave dérivante et éventrée de l' _Arcadia_.

\- Albator… Toshiro… Tous les autres… C'est atroce ! Les Illumidas ont gagné !

D'un regard éteint, elle suivit la course du Dasmolk qui se dirigeait vers la Terre.

\- Il ne me reste plus qu'à errer désormais…

* * *

Les terriens de Feydar Zone infiltrés sur les bâtiments Illumidas s'en étaient rendus maîtres, et ainsi détournés, sa flotte avait détruit la base de la Terre, un nouvel engagement plein de fureur embrasant à nouveau la mer d'étoiles.

Concentré sur cette mêlée, et pas plus que lors de celle qui s'était déroulée peu avant, ni Fader Zone ni personne d'autre n'avait prêté attention à la minuscule et ronde navette de sauvetage qui s'était détachée de l' _Arcadia_ avant sa destruction.


	2. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer : Albator, Kei, Maetel, l'Arcadia, M. Zone, appartiennent à leur créateur M. Leiji Matsumoto_

 _Les autres sont à moi_

 **1.**

Faisant partie de la petite colonie Humaine sur Technologia, Oyla et Kréan von Shurkelheim étaient les génies responsables de la cité où œuvraient les Mécanoïdes qui s'occupaient de toutes les maintenances.

\- Il va bientôt être l'heure de rentrer à la maison, glissa Oyla en effleurant le bras de son mari.

\- Oui, et notre grand garçon va revenir ! Un an de service militaire, avec de rares permissions, ça a été long.

L'ingénieur eut un sourire.

\- Mais d'avoir une vie normale indique toujours que nous sommes libres et que les flottilles de l'Imperator Zone ne se soucient pas de nous ! Et notre fils a tellement poussé en vingt ans !

Les deux époux échangèrent un rapide baiser.

\- Tu es prêt, Kréan ?

\- Je finis la révision des centrales énergétiques et nous pourrons regagner la villa, assura ce dernier.

* * *

Les deux élèves de l'Académie Militaire avaient décidé de régler leur différend aux armes.

\- Je ne suis pas un tricheur !

\- Je sais, c'est moi qui ai piraté l'ordinateur et ai revendu les questions des examens à notre promotion !

\- On me l'a rapporté. Voilà pourquoi je t'ai défié afin de laver l'honneur de toutes les classes de notre promo ! Nous avons bossé dur, nous méritons de passer nos examens à la loyale ! Et quand j'en aurai fini avec toi, tu iras te dénoncer !

\- Non, ça m'étonnerait !

Sortant son arme sans attendre le décompte, le blond tira, droit vers le visage de son camarade de classe et adversaire qui s'écroula.

* * *

A l'entrée du car militaire dans la cour de leur propriété, Oyla et Kréan von Shurkelheim étaient rapidement sortis.

Le second chauffeur était descendu, sortant les valises du jeune militaire rentré chez lui.

Ce dernier avait alors juste fait signe à ses camarades que le bus ramenait chez eux.

\- Un mois de congé, puis dernier examen de l'Académie : le vol en circonstances réelles ! J'ai hâte !

Oyla passa ses doigts à quelques millimètres de la joue gauche de son fils.

\- Oh, Albator, cette balafre… Ca le valait ?

\- Oui, maman.

\- Alors c'est tout ce qui importe, assura Kréan. On t'a fait préparer un petit festin. Rafraîchis-toi puis viens te détendre et surtout te restaurer !

\- Je meurs de faim !

\- Ton père et moi nous en doutons bien, surtout après les derniers exercices de survie de ton Académie !

Les épaules étreintes par ses parents, Albator rentra dans la villa de toute son enfance et adolescence.

* * *

Bien qu'en strict environnement familial, Albator avait apprécié son retour, ravi de retrouver ses parents et se régalant des plats préparés par les quelques membres du personnel, Humains et Mécanoïdes, qui avaient concoctés ses mets préférés !

\- Je suis tellement heureux d'être rentré ! se réjouit le jeune homme. Et quelle fête, vous m'avez comblé !

\- Non, nous t'aimons, c'est tout.

\- Vous êtes toute ma vie !

Oyla et Kréan serrèrent fortement les mains de leur fils.

\- Mais tu vas devoir t'en affranchir une fois que tu recevras ton commandement. Tu vas voler de tes propres ailes, au propre comme au figuré !

\- Je ne sais pas si j'y arriverai… soupira le jeune homme brun balafré, couvant des yeux ses parents. Je crains d'être un peu casanier…

\- Il te faut grandir, mon fils, fit Kréan. Et crois-moi cela te viendra très naturellement.

L'esprit ailleurs, à ses priorités, Albator fit claquer sa langue.

\- Il est où mon gâteau ?

\- Ce n'est pas ton anniversaire !

\- Non, mais j'aime les pâtisseries !

\- Et tu as un cadeau avec, sourit Olya.

\- Une surprise ?

\- Je suis sortie de ma réclusion, jeta Kei en entrant dans la véranda où se déroulait la fête. Nous avons beaucoup de choses à nous dire !

\- …

Olya et Kréan s'excusèrent du regard à l'adresse d'Albator.

\- Il était important que celle qui t'a donné le jour soit là !

\- Je ne l'ignore pas.

\- Comment cela ? ! tressaillirent les trois aînés.

\- Mais, simplement que j'ai toujours su la vérité !


	3. Chapter 2

**2.**

\- Et que crois-tu donc savoir ? interrogea doucement Kei. Et d'ailleurs comment pourrais-tu avoir cru découvrir quoi que ce soit ?

\- J'ai piraté les archives de Technologia, répondit posément le jeune homme. Les mémoires de nos cités automatisées sont les plus phénoménales qui existent.

\- Mais, nous t'avions révélé, il y a longtemps de cela que nous t'avions adopté, intervint Olya.

\- Oui, mais j'ignorais pourquoi, vous avez toujours été tous les deux plus que diserts sur le sujet ! J'ai donc recherché cet autre Albator… Un Pirate, une légende, mais qui n'aura jamais eu son vingt-cinquième anniversaire ! Est-ce que les Illumidas te recherchent toujours, Kei ? Est-ce pour cela, pour brouiller les pistes, que tu m'as fait adopter ?

Kei inclina positivement la tête.

\- Il ne fallait surtout pas que l'on puisse remonter ta piste !

Albator eut un petit ricanement.

\- Si on ne me cherchait pas, on ne risquait pas de me trouver, remarqua-t-il avec bon sens. Et au vu des archives, il n'a jamais été fait mention d'un survivant à bord de l' _Arcadia_ , et encore moins que cet Albator ait eu un descendant. Il était bien mon père ?

\- Oh ça oui, tu es sa copie conforme ! J'en connais qui auront un sacré choc quand tu iras voler dans la mer d'étoiles !

\- Je peux avoir à présent les détails que j'ignore ? s'enquit le jeune homme d'une voix émue.

\- Ça n'a pas été un combat, cela a été une froide exécution…

* * *

 _Les explosions secouant l'Arcadia sous les coups de boutoir des croiseurs Illumidas, Albator avait sorti Kei d'une passerelle en proie aux flammes._

 _\- Tu vas partir, il faut que l'un de nous survive à cet enfer. Et dans cette confusion une capsule de sauvetage a une chance de s'éloigner !_

 _\- Je refuse, se récria la jeune femme blonde. Mon père m'a déjà fait ce coup. J'ai vu sa station de communication être atomisée. Je ne veux pas revivre cela avec l'Arcadia !_

 _\- Il n'y a pas d'autre solution. Les Illumidas et les terriens de Zone seront sans pitié. Ils exécuteront les survivants, s'il y en a… Et je veux que tu vives, tu m'es devenue trop précieuse !_

 _\- Comment pourrais-je également poursuivre sans toi ? gémit Kei. Nous nous étions enfin trouvés après que tu sois venu me rechercher sur la station spatiale… ! Nous n'avons eu que quelques nuits…_

 _\- C'était déjà plus que nous pouvions en rêver, gronda Albator en faisant s'ouvrir une capsule d'évacuation en forme d'œuf. Pars, Kei et vis pour nous deux._

 _\- Albator…_

 _La vue brouillée par les larmes qui ruisselaient sur ses joues, Kei prit place dans la capsule dont les propulseurs de décollage s'étaient allumés._

 _Elle n'avait pas encore atteint le sas avant d'être lâchée dans l'espace qu'une nouvelle explosion ravageait le pont d'envol, faisant de l'homme de sa vie une torche humaine._

 _\- Albator !_

* * *

\- Et il avait raison : aucun des bâtiments engagé dans les combats ne m'a aperçue. J'ai dérivé jusqu'à ce que le cargo où se trouvaient Olya et Kréan ne me récupère. Je n'ai cependant pas voyagé seule.

\- Je n'étais pas plus grand qu'une crevette, mais j'étais là. Quelle horrible séparation, Kei !

\- Je pensais plutôt aux copies de la mémoire de Toshiro. L'Ame de l' _Arcadia_ a été sauvée en même temps que moi. Mais il fallait aussi impérativement te protéger. Les von Shurkelheim t'ont donné leur nom, et moi je me suis installée un peu à l'écart, avec mes souvenirs.

\- Tout cela est tellement triste, soupira Albator en serrant Kei contre lui.

\- Il m'est resté le plus beau : toi. Je ne pouvais que te donner le prénom de ton père ! Et le moment venu, tu reprendras le flambeau.

\- Quoi, vous m'avez programmé pour prendre la relève ? tiqua le jeune homme.

\- Tu as jusqu'à la balafre de ton père, tu ne peux que marcher sur ses traces. Vous êtes tous des guerriers. Tu es un militaire !

\- Ce n'est pas faux… Mais on me confiera un cuirassé de Technologia pour la défendre, je ne m'éloignerai guère. J'aurai à veiller que les troupes de l'autoproclamé Imperator ne se dirigent pas par ici !

\- Ne parlons plus de choses fâcheuses ou chagrines, pria Olya. C'est la soirée d'Albator et je vais faire apporter le gâteau !


	4. Chapter 3

**3.**

Le mois de congé, ce qui n'avait pas exclu l'étude, était passé vitesse phénoménale.

Revenu dans sa chambre après un dernier week-end à la crique artificielle de la mégalopole, Albator avait refait ses bagages.

Olya frappa au chambranle de la porte avant d'entrer.

\- Prêt pour la dernière ligne droite, mon grand chéri ?

\- J'ai les jetons. Si je n'ai pas mes galons…

\- Comme s'ils pouvaient t'échapper ! sourit-elle en lui étreignant les épaules même si à présent il la dépassait d'une bonne tête. Tu as été le meilleur de la sélection et ce dès la première année !

\- Je serai surtout curieux de découvrir mon cuirassé !

\- Kei est en bas, elle t'attend.

\- Comment cela ? s'étonna le jeune homme. Que me dissimulez-vous, encore ?

\- Et prends une veste et une écharpe, sinon tu risques de prendre froid dans sa décapotable ! poursuivit Olya, imperturbable.

Sachant qu'il n'aurait pas de réponse à ses questions, ses parents encore plus têtus que lui, Albator se contenta d'obéir.

* * *

Conduisant à vive allure, Kei avait pris la direction d'un des chantiers-navals en périphérie de City 1 la capitale de Technologia.

\- J'aurais aimé profiter de mon dernier jour de vacances avec mes parents, grinça Albator. Je suis désolé, mais bien que tu aies toujours été présente, que sache que c'est toi qui m'as donné le jour, je ne peux pas entièrement te considérer comme ma mère. Ce sont Olya et Kréan qui…

La blonde au léger maquillage qui dissimulait ses premières rides eut un doux sourire.

\- Mais c'est bien ainsi que je le voulais, Albator ! assura-t-elle. Il te fallait deux parents, et un nom tout neuf qui ne te relierait à celui dont tu es la réplique bien vivante !

\- Von Shurkelheim, c'est sûr que l'Imperator Zone ne se serait pas cassé la tête à le rechercher ! Mais il n'en aurait jamais eu l'idée : il a détruit l' _Arcadia_ et il n'y a pas eu de survivants…

Kei eut un petit rire.

\- Si jamais il envisageait de s'en prendre à Technologia, il pourrait avoir plus d'une surprise !

\- Oui, de pacifique colonie humano-mécanoïde, nous avons passé les vingt dernières années à nous constituer une flotte de cuirassés et à renforcer les défenses au sol. Tu sembles dubitative, Kei ?

\- Cela ne suffira jamais, soupira la quadragénaire. Rien ne peut arrêter les Forces Illumidas… Mais on pourra peut-être leur donner plus que du fil à retordre ! Nous leur réservons une surprise à laquelle ils ne s'attendent pas !

\- Tu m'intrigues…

\- L'Histoire est un éternel recommencement, mon Albator. Tu en es la preuve. Et tu as à reprendre le flambeau !

\- Je ne comprends rien. Ou plutôt, je ne vois pas ce que tu veux me faire réaliser… Je suis devenu exactement ce que tu voulais, un militaire, un futur commandant de vaisseau.

\- Mais, tout dépend du cuirassé. Et tu en as un de réservé depuis ta naissance !

* * *

Les portes du hangar s'étaient ouvertes sur les deux visiteurs.

\- J'attends votre venue avec impatience, Mlle Yuki, fit l'ingénieur. Il est prêt depuis bien longtemps !

\- Oui, je sais. Et aujourd'hui, Albator l'est aussi. Un nouveau cycle peut commencer. Je voudrais me tromper, mais les Illumidas ne peuvent que venir. Cela aussi c'est leur programmation !

\- Moi, je veux juste savoir pourquoi nous sommes ici ? J'ai des examens à passer, un vol en situation réelle, et ensuite un bâtiment à recevoir !

\- Mais, ton cuirassé est ici, Albator !

Les projecteurs s'allumant, ils mirent en lumière un vaisseau vert, aux ailerons touchés de rouge, sa proue s'ornant d'une tête de mort, un pavillon noir de sinistre augure montant alors sur la hampe plantée sur le plateau du château arrière.

\- C'est l' _Arcadia_ que tu me décrivais ?

\- Lui-même. Il a été reproduit dans ses moindres détails, avec toute la technologie actuelle !

\- Mais, comment… ? Ah si : les copies de la mémoire de ce Toshiro ?

Kei inclina positivement la tête.

\- Oui, Toshiro a refait son chef-d'œuvre, pour toi ! Tu es notre espoir, Albator, notre symbole. On te trouvera un équipage, le moment venu. Tout n'est plus qu'une question de temps.

\- J'ai hâte, rugit soudain le jeune homme balafré, le regard étincelant.

* * *

Depuis son QG sur la planète des Illumidas, l'Imperator Feydar Zone avait établi ses nouveaux plans de conquête.

\- Et voici votre nouvelle cible, amiral Guendon. Je veux une victoire totale, compris ?

\- Comme toujours.

\- En ce cas, prenez la direction de Technologia !


	5. Chapter 4

**4.**

Leur fils en voyage final avec les autres aspirants de sa promotion, Olya et Kréan von Surkelheim avaient invité Kei à partager leur soirée.

Après le dîner, ils étaient demeurés dans le salon près de la cheminée où, au vu de la saison douce, c'étaient encore des flammes holographiques qui dansaient.

\- Comment est-ce que notre petit a réagi à sa visite au chantier-naval ?

\- En fait, Kréan, il n'a pas vraiment eu de réaction particulière, avoua Kei. Il a observé l' _Arcadia_ sans réelle émotion, ce qui peut se comprendre vu que ce vaisseau ne signifie encore rien pour lui. Pour le moment, il ne vit pour qu'au travers des récents récits que j'ai pu lui faire.

\- Il en ira autrement quand Toshiro lui ouvrira ses archives, glissa Olya. Là, il pourra voir et entendre son père en action ! A propos, Kei, j'aurai fini de coudre sa tenue pour son prochain retour !

\- Ainsi, il marchera enfin complètement dans les traces de son père, fit Kei, une infinie nostalgie dans le regard. Il va recevoir ses galons de capitaine, mais ce ne sera pas sur un cuirassé militaire qu'il en fera usage – je crois qu'il a commencé à le réaliser !

Kei but quelques gorgées de son thé aux baies.

\- Est-ce que les rumeurs se confirment ? reprit-elle après un long moment de silence.

Olya et Kréan inclinèrent positivement la tête.

\- Nous travaillons en urgence sur de nouvelles lentilles, plus puissantes, pour les observatoires spatiaux en bordure de nos frontières, expliqua ce dernier. Ils captent effectivement l'approche d'une flotte de bâtiments divers : des Stalzarts ouvrent le chemin, suivis par les Commands and Battleships. Et tous doivent transporter des Fighters Yago ainsi que des Tanks d'assauts.

\- Zone a mis le paquet… Son Dasmolk Impérial ?

\- Nous ne l'avons pas encore localisé, les nouvelles lentilles le permettront du moins nous l'espérons ! ajouta Olya.

\- Feydar Zone ne se privera pas du spectacle de voir tomber de nouveaux mondes, gronda Kei, poings serrés.

\- Et si les mondes voisins ne nous apportent pas l'aide promise, nous ne tiendrons pas longtemps… Est-ce vraiment important que Zone soit aux premières loges, Kei ?

\- Oui, ne serait-ce que pour qu'il en perde son dentier quand l' _Arcadia_ aura pris son envol ! rugit-elle.

\- Depuis le temps qu'il s'est autoproclamé et règne, cette vision ne le déstabilisera guère de temps, remarqua Kréan. Je ne nie pas le choc, mais ça ne l'arrêtera certainement pas.

\- Et notre Albator a beau être le portrait craché de son père, il n'en a absolument pas l'expérience au combat ! s'attrista Olya d'une voix tremblante.

\- Et son père a fini par avoir le dessous, compléta son époux.

\- C'était un guet-apens ! rappela Kei. Ils nous attendaient tous à la sortie du vol spatio-temporel dopé par le feu du ciel ! Nous avons été pilonnés, presque sans pouvoir riposter face à ces dizaines de vaisseaux. Zone a fait viser les centres névralgiques de l' _Arcadia_ , décimant l'équipage. Il n'y a pas vraiment eu de temps pour la panique, d'ailleurs nous avions tous juré de nous battre jusqu'au dernier souffle ! Tout le monde est resté à son poste jusqu'au dernier instant ! J'aurais fait la même chose si l'homme de ma vie ne m'en avait pas arrachée ! Il a sauvé la vie à deux personnes ce jour-là, trois avec les copies mémorielles de Toshiro ! Et aujourd'hui tout est prêt pour la renaissance.

\- Le cycle peut se perpétrer, approuva Olya. Notre Albator prend la relève de son père. Espérons qu'il connaîtra un meilleur sort que lui…

\- Je ne l'ai pas regardé à distance grandir durant toutes ces années pour le perdre aujourd'hui ! Vous lui avez donné un cuirassé, moi je lui trouverai un équipage. Je partirai dès demain matin pour les Cités Pirates et les tavernes du Marché de Torguèse.

\- Albator aura de la peine que tu ne sois pas là quand il reviendra tout galonné ! Taiseux quand il s'agit de ses sentiments profond, notre gamin, mais il tient à toi, Kei !

\- Je pars demain à l'aube, répéta Kei en se levant pour prendre congé.

* * *

Même si les cuirassés étaient chargés de missiles à blanc, les phases de combat étaient bien réelles.

Bien installé au poste de commandement sur la passerelle, Albator ne trouvait absolument pas la position confortable, aboyant ses ordres sur un rythme de mitrailleuse, suivant à la fois les évolutions de son adversaire et celle de l'état de son bâtiment.

\- On va les avoir, siffla-t-il entre ses dents. Je vais leur sortir ma tactique préférée !

\- Laquelle.

\- Je vais les éperonner !

\- Ca ne figure pas dans le manuel !

\- Je m'en fous ! Pleine puissance des réacteurs !


	6. Chapter 5

**5.**

Olya et Kréan manquèrent s'étrangler.

\- Tu as quoi ? !

\- Rien du tout, grogna Albator. J'ai juste failli percuter le cuirassé adverse. Mais il n'a même pas une égratignure. Les dirigeants de l'Académie ont fait tout un foin sans raison !

Le regard clair de l'ingénieur s'assombrit.

\- Albator, as-tu seulement idée du coût d'un cuirassé ! ?

\- Oui. Et je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de le détruire. C'est juste l'autre qui n'a pas opéré assez sa manœuvre d'évitement assez vite ! Tout s'est bien terminé, match nul même puisqu'il ne pouvait y avoir de vainqueur, ce n'était pas le but de l'exercice. Et toute la promo a reçu ses galons ! On ne va pas parler de cette histoire pendant cent sept ans quand même ? Où est Kei, elle doit être de la fête ?

\- Elle est en voyage, renseigna Olya qui s'était glissée entre les deux hommes pour tenter de désamorcer la joute verbale. Kréan, ce qui arrivé est du passé, rien n'y changera plus rien. Quant à toi, Albator tu n'as pas à parler à ton père sur ce ton, c'est son rôle de te remonter les bretelles ! Il n'y a pas eu de casse, soit mais ta manœuvre était cinglée au possible !

\- Je suis désolé, fit le jeune homme. Mais à côté des remontrances des dirigeants de l'Académie cela m'a aussi rapporté un max de points d'où ces galons sur mon uniforme !

Albator martela le sol de son pied.

\- Mais pourquoi Kei est-elle partie au moment le plus important de ma vie ? ragea-t-il. Des coulisses, elle a tout dirigé à mon insu, je suis devenu l'arme qu'elle espérait contre l'homme qui a tué l'amour de sa vie. Et maintenant que j'ai rencontré ces desseins, elle se casse !

\- Elle a ses raisons, insista Kréan en précédant sa femme et son fils vers la bibliothèque ou une collation sucrée avait été servie.

\- Ce soir, je pars en virée avec mes potes, indiqua Albator, on arrose nos galons !

\- Voilà bien pourquoi nous ne fêterons ton grade que demain, sourit Olya. Profite bien de cette sortie avec tes amis, vous l'avez tous bien méritée ! Vous voilà des officiers de la flotte de Technologia !

\- Oui, j'aurai à me présenter au Doyen de Technologia fin de la semaine afin de lui prêter serment d'allégeance.

\- Et ensuite tu partiras avec le cuirassé que ton père et moi t'avons construit sous les ordres de Toshiro !

\- Mais…

\- C'est ainsi. Tu es le fils d'un pirate, il faut parfois user de moyens non conventionnels pour vaincre un ennemi démentiel ! Et c'est très exactement ce qui nous menace !

Sur le seuil de la pièce, Albator s'arrêta, retenant son père par l'épaule.

\- C'est Lui qui arrive ?

Olya et Kréan inclinèrent positivement la tête.

\- L'Imperator Feydar Zone en personne, confirmèrent-ils.

\- En ce cas, j'irai l'affronter avec plaisir !

\- Nous avons encore le temps, temporisa Olya avec un souci tout maternel. Tu n'as que vingt printemps, je ne suis pas prête à te voir te mesurer au pire monstre qui se soit autoproclamé destructeur des mondes ! Je crois… Je crois que j'ai changé d'avis ! Kréan, notre fils doit d'abord partir sur un cuirassé Militaire, pas sur l' _Arcadia_!

\- Il le faut pourtant. Cet effet de surprise est un de nos rares atouts ! Albator, il te faudra le faire : surprendre Zone et ses troupes, et cela donnera quelques secondes d'options d'attaque à toutes nos forces pour les pilonner !

\- Je ne comprends rien…

\- Kei t'expliquera à son retour. Elle ne pouvait t'attendre. Elle va tâcher de te ramener quelques membres d'équipage, même si l'Ame de Toshiro Oyama suffit entièrement à contrôler l' _Arcadia_! Désolé de gâcher ton retour galonné par toutes ces nouvelles, fit Kréan.

\- Je vais avoir besoin d'un peu de temps pour les assimiler. Je pensais être maître de mon destin et il n'en est rien… C'est un sacré coup à mon orgueil ! En même temps, je réalise que l'on m'a donné toutes les armes possibles pour que nous ne subissions pas le sort des mondes asservis par l'Imperator et ses cohortes Illumidas et Terriennes. Je suis né et vous m'avez élevé sur Technologia, je défendrai ce monde, les populations Mécanoïdes et Humaines, ainsi que les poignées de petits peuples venus se réfugier sur cette planète neutre et paisible ! Militaire ou pirate, je suis un guerrier, et je me battrai pour l'univers de mon enfance, pour l'amour de vous !

\- Mais, on en avait jamais douté, mon grand chéri balafré, sourit Olya en caressant la joue où la cicatrice finissait seulement de guérir en profondeur, conférant effectivement une allure très pirate à son militaire de fils !

* * *

Tentant à son tour de détendre la pesante atmosphère qu'il avait contribué à créer, Kréan avait fait sauter le bouchon de la bouteille de champagne bien au frais dans son seau, remplissant les coupes.

\- A tes galons, capitaine Albator von Shurkelheim !

\- A vous, papa et maman !


	7. Chapter 6

**6.**

Au petit-déjeuner, Kréan tendit le pichet de lait à sa femme.

\- Le petit n'est toujours pas rentré…

\- Normal, il a fait la bringue avec ses amis de l'Académie, et ses amis tout court, pour fêter ses galons de capitaine ! En ce moment, il doit avoir une sacrée gueule de bois, où qu'il soit !

\- Je m'inquiète…

\- Albator est un jeune homme, il saura parfaitement nous appeler quand il le voudra. Il a tout fêté l'autre nuit. Ce soir, ce sera pour nous, sa toute petite famille ! Notre Albie rentrera à temps !

Les yeux de Kréan s'attristèrent.

\- Notre Albie, notre petit garçon est devenu un homme ! Avec Kei, nous lui avons concocté un destin tenant davantage de la malédiction, ce passé qui a transformé son père en torche humaine… Albator est face à son destin, il doit prendre la relève du cycle de leur lignée ! Il faut un Albator face à ce cinglé de Feydar Zone !

Ils poursuivirent un moment leur repas en silence.

\- Encore des pancakes, Kréan ?

\- Avec plaisir.

* * *

Ramené en taxi, les sens au radar après la nuit de fête et de libations, Albator était directement monté à sa chambre pour s'écrouler sur son lit.

\- Quel bonheur !

Mais oubliant presque tout dans les effets des alcools ingurgités, des danses, il trouva néanmoins un sommeil paisible, léger sourire aux lèvres.

« Je suis chez moi ! Mon enfance, mon adolescente, tout l'amour de mes parents, ma jeune vie d'adulte ! ».

* * *

L'Alerte Jaune avait été déclenchée sur Technologia, précédant l'arrivée des flottes d'invasion de l'Imperator Feydar Zone.

\- Je ne m'y ferai pas… soupira Albator. Que dois-je faire, vraiment ? Kei est partie, et je n'ai pas reçu de commandement !

Néanmoins en bon petit soldat, il se leva et se dirigea vers les armoires, en sortant son uniforme alors que sa mère rentrait dans la chambre.

\- Non ! intima Olya. Tu as la tenue adaptée à ton cuirassé ! Je l'ai cousue point par point selon les indications de Kei. Elle t'attend à bord de ton cuirassé pirate !

\- De quoi ? !

\- Rends-toi au hangar de l' _Arcadia_. Sois prêt pour ton premier envol, mon grand chéri ! Et porte les couleurs de ton père ! Accomplis l'exploit qu'il n'a pu faire ! Les troupes d'invasion nous atteindrons dans une semaine, ça te laisse juste le temps de te familiariser avec ton cuirassé !

\- Je ferai l'impossible, maman. Mais j'ignore tout de mes ennemis et de l'arme mise entre mes mains…

* * *

Une blonde qui n'était pas Kei se tenait au pied d'un ponton d'accès sous le ventre de l' _Arcadia_ encore enchevêtré dans les armatures du chantier naval. Le corps souple et délié sous le manteau noir à pompon, elle s'avança de quelques pas.

\- Je suis Maetel. Je t'accompagnerai pour tes premiers jours dans ta nouvelle vie.

\- Comment êtes-vous arrivée ?

\- Mon train s'est posé sur sa rampe à l'aube. J'ai traversé une bonne partie de la mer d'étoiles pour faire ta connaissance.

\- Un train, dans l'espace ? !

\- Je t'expliquerai. Le Galaxy Express n'est pas unique en son genre, mais il a un cachet indéniable ! Embarque à bord de ton destin, Albator !

\- La situation est assez critique ainsi, inutile d'en rajouter dans le mélodrame, grommela le jeune homme alors que Maetel le précédait sans plus de façon à bord de son propre cuirassé !

En un geste élégant, Maetel posa la main sur deux coffrets de bois.

\- Il te faut les armes de ta lignée. Je les ai forgées moi-même sur Râ-Metal. Elles rappelleront à leur tour de mauvais souvenirs à tes ennemis ! A ton Académie, tu as appris à tirer et à te servir d'une épée. Tu n'auras dès lors aucun mal à maîtriser ce cosmogun et ce gravity saber ! Ils ont toujours été pour ceux de ta lignée. La tenue que t'a préparée ta mère est dans l'armoire.

* * *

Les portes de la passerelle s'ouvrant, Maetel eut le plaisir de voir un pirate tout de noir vêtu faire sa majestueuse entrée, bien que légèrement hésitant dans les ondulation de la cape doublée de rouge.

\- Quand un Albator disparaît, un autre renaît toujours des cendres. Bienvenue à toi, sourit l'éternelle voyageuse.

Le jeune homme se saisit d'une des poignées de la grande barre en bois.

\- Je suis à tes ordres, fit la voix de Toshiro alors que de sa colonne d'ordinateur il activait tous les systèmes du cuirassé vert.

\- _Arcadia_ , en avant, murmura Albator, d'une voix encore un peu timide.


	8. Chapter 7

**7.**

Albator resserra sa prise sur la poignée de la barre.

\- Voilà, je suis dans l'espace, avec un drapeau pirate qui flotte à la hampe de ma poupe ! La dernière fois que le Doyen de Technologia m'a vu, j'étais en uniforme. Là, il ne va jamais me reconnaître !

\- Il est parfaitement au courant que tu prendrais le commandement de l' _Arcadia_ le moment venu. La consigne est donnée à nos cuirassés, ils ne te feront aucun mal ! assura Maetel.

\- Pourquoi tout le monde en sait plus que moi sur mon avenir ? grinça le jeune homme.

\- Nous avons tous œuvré à sa préparation depuis vingt ans, reconnut Maetel. Ton père ayant laissé un héritier, et on ne pouvait rêver plus belle pièce que toi, on ne pouvait passer à côté de ce miracle ! Kei a été assez paranoïaque en te confiant à tes parents adoptifs, mais c'était là le réflexe élémentaire d'une pirate aguerrie qui devait mettre son petit en sécurité – après tout, Terriens traîtres et Illumidas pouvaient visionner à l'infini la destruction de l' _Arcadia_ et trouver la capsule de sauvetage !

\- Je ne lui ai jamais fait grief de son mensonge, remarqua doucement Albator. J'ai des parents formidables qui m'ont offert une vie équilibrée, saine, et merveilleuse. Il est juste regrettable que des fausses couches aient suivi, je crois que j'aurais aimé avoir des cadets ! Et, d'un autre point de vue, bien qu'ayant découvert la vérité, j'aurais aussi apprécié de connaître Kei, qu'elle ne se contente pas du rôle de la voisine discrète durant toutes ces années !

Maetel posa une main apaisante sur l'épaule du jeune homme qui tremblait légèrement sous les émotions.

\- Elle avait ses propres peines, tu sais, Albator.

\- Je ne l'ignore plus. Je suis surtout très triste qu'elle n'ait pas pu vivre son amour, avec celui qu'elle adorait !

La blonde voyageuse éternelle eut un sourire soudain.

\- Détrompe-toi. Elle a souvent inondé son oreiller de larmes, mais elle t'avait ! Elle t'a vu grandir, devenir un adolescent au charme ravageur et enfin un homme qui est aujourd'hui le capitaine de ce cuirassé ! Sa vie est remplie, et elle est heureuse !

\- Je l'espère pour elle. Et puis, quoi que vous disiez tous, je n'ai aucune idée de la façon dont combler les espoirs que vous placez tous en moi !

\- Tu as déjà commencé, avec cette tentative d'éperonnage !

\- Comment cela ? Je n'avais effectivement pas à la risquer, cela n'était pas dans les manuels ni l'instruction reçue !

Maetel eut alors un franc sourire.

\- Tu es juste le fils de ton père, cela n'a au contraire rien de surprenant !

Albator inclina positivement la tête.

\- Et puis il faut reconnaître que cet _Arcadia_ dispose d'un Tranchoir de Proue cranté, contrairement à celui qui lui a servi de modèle ! Il se pourrait que j'aime m'en servir en situation réelle !

Les prunelles marron du jeune homme fulminèrent alors que ses poings se serraient.

\- On a assassiné mon père au moment même où il avait une chance de battre les Illumidas et Zone avec ses nouvelles idées de conquêtes ! Oui, cette fois j'ai bien compris : je reprends sa bannière de la liberté ! Je tâcherai de ne pas faillir… J'ai tellement peur !

\- Tu seras à la hauteur !

Et pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre, Albator et Maetel se sourirent, complices.

* * *

Une imposante navette sous bouclier d'invisibilité avait apponté à l'un des niveaux du vaisseau pirate.

\- Kei !

\- Je t'ai ramené tes premiers membres d'équipage. Il n'y a pas que pour toi que le cycle de la vie poursuit toujours sa ronde, et ce même si aucun de mes pauvres collègues pirates sur le cuirassé de ton père n'a eu l'occasion de fonder une famille, ou alors de laisser involontairement une trace au gré de nos pérégrinations !

\- Je ne comprends pas…

\- Voici celui qui sera ton premier lieutenant : Yattaran, poursuivit Kei, imperturbable, en désignant un colosse chaussé de lourdes bottes, pantalons baggy et t-shirt rayé, le bandana sur la tête. Et lui c'est Maji Takéra, il s'occupera de ta salle des machines, ajouta-t-elle en présentant une sorte de modèle réduit du premier cité. Et j'ai aussi quelques marins qui se sont déjà dispersés à bord !

Le jeune homme se recula de quelques pas et elle le rejoignit.

\- Le port du bandana, c'est obligatoire ? chuchota-t-il, mi-figue mi-raisin. Je ne pense pas que ça m'irait !

Kei esquissa un léger sourire.

* * *

Toshiro ayant délégué quelques tâches aux marins qui avaient été briefés par Kei durant leur voyage de retour, le jeune capitaine du nouvel _Arcadia_ était revenu sur sa passerelle.

\- _Arcadia_ en avant ! rugit Albator d'une voix déterminée.


	9. Chapter 8

**8.**

Passant devant la proue à tête de mort de l' _Arcadia_ , le 999 avait repris son voyage sans fin.

\- Adieu, Maetel, murmura Albator.

Yattaran s'approcha de son étrange capitaine.

\- Cette Kei, elle est repartie pour Technologia. Elle aurait été utile à ce bord, il semble qu'elle connaisse ce cuirassé de fond en combles ! ?

\- Kei a couru bien assez de dangers par le passé. Je ne supporterais pas qu'elle joue à nouveau sa vie alors qu'elle a tout perdu dans le dernier combat, il y a vingt ans !

\- Et nous, on va se faire atomiser dès le premier engagement, gronda le massif pirate. Vous n'avez aucune expérience en combat réel, capitaine ! Ce cuirassé a beau être une fabuleuse machine de guerre, il ne tiendra pas longtemps. Vous êtes tout frais émoulu de l'Académie Militaire, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Comment le savez-vous ? grinça Albator.

\- Votre âge, pour commencer. Ensuite, tout dans la rigidité de votre attitude indique le Militaire ! J'espère que vous nous expliquerez pour cette allure pirate en revanche ? Vous n'êtes pas de notre monde, mais nous avons suivi cette Kei Yuki qui en est indiscutablement ! Il vous faudra faire vos preuves, si nous survivons, et si vous voulez qu'on continue à vous suivre. Les militaires, on ne les a pas trop en odeur de sainteté dans notre caste ! Sans compter que vous avez pris le nom d'un pirate légendaire, vénéré par ceux adeptes de la liberté. C'est un autre outrage ! Vous ne vous servirez pas bien longtemps de votre ressemblance…

Le jeune homme esquissa un sourire.

\- Je suis le fils de votre idole !

* * *

Volant avec les cuirassés de Technologia, l' _Arcadia_ avait, d'une certaine façon, exécuté ses premiers bâtiments d'ailes, son jeune capitaine prenant ses marques, réalisant les dimensions de son bâtiment, et commençant à le comprendre et à se familiariser avec ses réactions en vue des combats à venir.

Mais pour finir de se préparer, autant que faire se peut, Albator s'était rendu dans la salle du Grand Ordinateur.

\- Toshiro, c'est bien toi, cette formidable intelligence qui est dans cette boîte de conserve ?

\- Kei m'a réactivé pour la sortie de l' _Arcadia_. Moi aussi, je t'ai vu évoluer de loin. Je suis très fier de toi, jeune homme. Tu es le digne fils de ton père. Lui aussi serait tellement impressionné par l'homme que tu es devenu ! Et je suis honoré d'être à tes côtés. J'ai été ingénieur toute ma vie, et bien que j'aie construit les pires machines infernales qui soient, dans mon cœur j'ai toujours été pacifique… Ces déchirements de guerre font saigner mon cœur… Mais j'avoue avoir cette prétention de vouloir cet engagement avec les troupes d'assaut de Feydar Zone, il a tué mon meilleur ami ! Je ne m'en remettrai jamais ! J'ai tellement pleuré des larmes électroniques du désastre de ce qui devait être notre victoire… Merci d'être là, Albator, merci d'exister !

\- C'est Kei qui a tout fait.

Albator se racla la gorge.

\- Elle aurait fait une mère merveilleuse. Mais, elle a pris tant de précaution, par paranoïa, que j'ai eu mes propres parents.

\- Kei n'a fait que ce que son cœur lui dictait, pas peur de ton sort, pour te protéger ! Oui, elle s'est sacrifiée jusqu'au bout. J'admire cette jeune femme, devenue femme. Tu peux être fier d'elle.

\- Je le suis !

Albator soupira.

\- Mais tous ont raison : je n'ai pas les épaules suffisantes pour assumer un tel affrontement ! Je vais me faire avoir d'entrée !

\- Possible. Ou pas. Tu as des instincts innés, tu as ta formation de jeune militaire. Les deux pourraient faire un mélange détonnant ! Et puis, ne te disperse pas en considérations pratiques. Je manœuvre l' _Arcadia_ selon tes ordres, occupe-toi juste du côté « je flingue tout » !

\- Oui, ça, ça me va ! Merci de ton soutien, Toshiro, c'est précieux… Lâché dans cette mer d'étoiles que vous aimez tant, je suis perdu, et la flottille de l'Imperator Zone est toute proche à présent ! J'ai tellement peur !

\- La peur noue les tripes et fait donner ce qu'il a de mieux aux hommes les meilleurs. C'est l'absence de peur qui est à redouter ! Au combat, jeune Albator, les troupes de Feydar Zone seront là dans moins de quarante-huit heures à présent.

Albator prit une bonne inspiration.

\- Je vais donc face au destin que, à mon insu, Kei et mes parents m'ont construit… Je n'ai jamais rien eu à décider, à choisir. Je ne suis que de la chair à canons, non ? Je ne suis rien, on m'a fabriqué, ma vie va se terminer avant même d'avoir commencé – et je ne pourrai jamais demander à Tyale de se mettre en ménage avec moi… Je laisse ma vie douce et tendre derrière moi. J'espère demeurer néanmoins en vie pour protéger le monde de ma naissance ! Je ferai tout pour Technologia, ma planète, mon monde, mes racines !

\- Apprête-toi mentalement et continue de faire connaissance avec mon ultime chef-d'œuvre !

\- Merci, Toshiro, fit simplement, et respectueusement, Albator. J'espère ne pas trop te le casser…

Les cliquetis du Grand Ordinateur purent s'apparenter à un rire.

\- Mais ton père n'a jamais fait que ça ! s'amusa de fait Toshiro.


	10. Chapter 9

**9.**

La flotte Illumidas et Terrienne annoncée, cela avait été avec une certaine fébrilité que les aspirants tout juste promus s'étaient joints aux vétérans de Technologia – pour la plupart des Mécanoïdes avec la mémoire des guerriers passés, à défaut d'avoir combattu personnellement.

Softgear, le Doyen de Technologia avait pris contact en holo-conférence avec les commandants de ses bâtiments.

\- Nos alliés ont tenu parole. Leurs cuirassés seront également bientôt là pour opposer une farouche résistance aux troupes de l'Imperator Zone. Il vous faudra tenir la ligne de défense, que les vaisseaux Illumidas ne puissent pas atteindre Technologia ! Notre puissance antiaérienne est bien trop faible, elle ne résisterait pas longtemps ! Je compte sur vous tous pour protéger la vie de tous ceux qui se trouvent sur notre sol. Capitaine Von Shurkelheim, nous avons besoin du symbole que vous représentez, ne vous faites pas descendre d'entrée de partie ! Laissez vos aînés endurer le gros de l'attaque.

\- Je ne suis pas un lâche ! gronda Albator. Mais je suivrai vos ordres, Doyen.

* * *

Sur la passerelle de son Dashmolk, drapé dans une toge noire, Feydar Zone suivait sur le grand écran son approche de Technologia.

\- Une petite planète paisible, oubliée de tous, pour autant que quelqu'un ait vraiment su qu'elle existait et abritait une communauté. Mais quelle offense à mes élans de domination ! Il n'était que temps que j'y remédie ! En plus les archives électroniques seront une source inépuisable de renseignements pour plusieurs décennies ! Hâte de me poser en maître sur ce sol !

* * *

De retour à City 1, Kei s'était installée chez les von Shurkelheim, tenant à partager avec eux les temps durs qui s'annonçaient, quelle que soit l'issue des combats !

\- Même si nos forces inexpérimentées l'emportaient, elles auraient payé un prix fort, je ne sais pas si nous en relèverions, avoua la quadragénaire blonde à l'adresse du couple.

\- Tu es la meilleure placée pour juger de la situation, fit Kréan, attristé. Et même si nous voudrions aussi croire à l'inverse, nous devinons bien que le rapport de force est totalement inégal.

Olya soupira.

\- Et notre poussin encore si frais et innocent, lâché en pleine démence guerrière, comment pourra-t-il bien s'en sortir sans traumatisme ?

\- Il a choisi la voie militaire, rappela Kei. Il est plus dur qu'il n'y paraît. Mais il va en effet devoir forcer la tendre nature que vous lui avez offerte.

Elle eut une sorte de léger sanglot.

\- J'avais pourtant tellement prié pour que ce jour n'arrive jamais !

* * *

Les cuirassés de Technologia s'étant heurtés aux Battleships Illumidas qui formaient l'avant-garde, l'affrontement avait rapidement commencé, était monté en puissance en quelques minutes, sanglant de part et d'autre.

\- Comment ces moucherons qui n'ont jamais connu la guerre peuvent-ils s'imaginer me tenir tête bien longtemps ? Envoyez les Stalzarts balayer ces insectes !

\- A vos ordres, Imperator.

Mais le premier des cuirassés à triple corps fut proprement volatilisé par un flux tourbillonnant.

Feydar Zone rugit.

\- Je connais ce rayon : c'est le Feu de Saint-Elme du _Karyu_!

Voltant néanmoins sur son tribord, le cuirassé de la République Indépendante laissa la place à un vaisseau vert, à la proue aussi sinistre que le drapeau qui flottait au sommet de la hampe plantée sur son château arrière, ses tourelles de canons crachant à leur tour des tirs précis et dévastateurs.

D'interminables secondes, proprement figé sur place, l'esprit incapable de réagir à la vision, l'homme le plus puissant de bien des mondes dû attendre que son cerveau enregistre l'information, la catalogue comme bien réelle !

\- L' _Arcadia_! C'est l' _Arcadia_! C'est impossible, j'en ai fait personnellement une épave compressée ! hurla Feydar Zone.

Et sur l'instant, le maître de l'Empire Terrano-Illumidas regretta de ne plus avoir son chapeau fétiche sous la main, ce qui lui aurait au moins permis de l'avaler !


	11. Chapter 10

**10.**

Après quelques instants de flottements, qui ne s'étaient nullement ressentis sur les combats en cours dans la mer d'étoiles, Feydar Zone s'était repris, reposant les lunettes sur son nez après en avoir essuyé les verres.

« Un peu de bon sens, Zone. Tu as vaincu ton ennemi juré il y a vingt ans de cela ! Son corps a été formellement identifié par analyse ADN. Et il n'y a eu aucun survivant ! Alors, oui pourquoi pas une copie de l'Arcadia ne se baladerait-elle pas ainsi ? Cela s'arrête là ! ».

Il serra les poings.

\- Envoyez le gros de nos forces charger ces abrutis ! Cette minuscule planète ne va quand même pas me tenir la dragée haute ? !

* * *

Tout en dirigeant son étonnant cuirassé vert aux ailerons touché de rouge, Albator songeait que sa carrière militaire était morte avant même d'avoir commencé, et qu'il ferait encore moins long feu sous la bannière pirate !

\- Comme si on n'avait jamais eu la moindre chance face à toutes les troupes d'assaut de l'Imperator Zone. Mais il y laissera plus que des plumes !

\- Tu devrais faire davantage confiance au chef d'œuvre que je t'ai mis entre les mains, protesta Toshiro, tout en continuant de faire surchauffer les canons du cuirassé. Il n'a jamais démérité. Et parfois il faut avoir le courage de se replier pour mieux analyser son ennemi.

\- Je n'abandonnerai jamais ceux de Technologia ! Et puis si nous avons attendu l'ennemi sur notre terrain, ce n'est pas pour filer la queue entre les jambes !

\- Au contraire, poursuivit l'Ame de l' _Arcadia_. Tu as expérimenté ce vaisseau et tes adversaires. Il te faut encore apprendre tout le reste ! Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que tout se finirait en un seul coup ? Cette partie est infiniment plus complexe qu'un duel d'échecs !

Le grand pirate balafré jeta un coup d'œil aux évaluations du _Karyu_.

\- Il est plutôt bon, celui-là, et je donnerais cher pour disposer de son canon !

Du poing il martela sa barre en bois.

\- Les Terrano-Illumidas m'empêchent d'approcher, impossible de faire sortir le Tranchoir de proue dans ces conditions… Dommage, j'aurais aimé savoir si je savais vraiment m'en servir en conditions réelles !

\- Communication entrante, avertit Yattaran. Le commandant du _Karyu_ en ligne.

\- Qui que vous soyez sous ce drapeau noir, cette section de votre flotte n'a aucune chance de s'en tirer, repliez-vous, ça ne sert à rien de mourir pour rien ! D'autres escadrons se chargeront des abords de votre Technologia !

\- J'ai à rester ici ! protesta Albator. Compris, vous, qui que vous soyez !

\- Incendies en salle des machines ! avertit Maji. Plusieurs boules de feu ont été aspirée dans le conduit de juren qui…

\- … qui mène droit à la colonne de Toshiro ! compléta son jeune capitaine balafré. Que fichent les cloisons de sécurité ?

\- Elles ne répondent pas, il faut le faire en manuel, renseigna Yattaran qui avait procédé à une rapide analyse.

\- J'y vais, jeta Albator. Yattaran, poursuis l'engagement jusqu'à mon retour !

\- Vous êtes cinglé, qui que vous soyez ! aboya encore le commandant du _Karyu_.

* * *

Ayant rejoint la salle du Grand Ordinateur, Albator s'était installé à la console des commandes manuelles.

\- Aide-moi, Toshiro, il y a longtemps que je n'ai plus fait mon écolage aux divers postes vitaux d'un cuirassé. Et ton interface est différente de toutes celles que j'ai connues !

\- On aurait effectivement dû avoir plus de temps, convint l'Ame de l' _Arcadia_. Mais il est bien rare que tout tourne comme prévu !

\- Tu m'épargnes des digressions, siffla Albator. Je dois bloquer ces boules de feu et évacuer l'air de là où elles seront pour qu'elles ne puissent te faire imploser de l'intérieur !

\- La prochaine fois je triplerai les protections automatiques !

\- Il aurait peut-être fallu y penser avant, aboya le jeune homme. Je suis capitaine, pas mécanicien !

\- Attention, prévint Toshiro, ça va…

Mais avant d'avoir pu comprendre le message d'alerte, et donc encore moins de réagir, Albator avait vu la console sur laquelle il s'activait lui exploser au visage.


	12. Chapter 11

**11.**

\- Ah non, c'était déjà suffisant d'avoir un futur-ex-militaire à bord, je ne vais pas en tolérer un second à presque demeure !

\- Mettez-la en veilleuse, la situation ne se prête absolument pas à se bouffer le nez entre alliés. Et il ne me serait pas davantage venu à l'esprit de faire un jour mumuse avec une bande de pirates, si petite soit-elle ! Il n'empêche qu'il faut être bien givré que pour prendre l'espace avec un cuirassé tout neuf, sans même tous les postes pourvus à son bord, pas de médecin c'est une hérésie sans nom !

\- Ceux de Technologia ne disposaient plus de temps. Et je vous signale que vous avez inconsidérément explosé votre canon de Saint-Elme !

\- On fera les comptes plus tard.

Yattaran eut un profond soupir, mi-rageur mi-soucieux.

\- Comment va mon capitaine ? Qu'est-ce que votre Doc Machinar lui fait ?

\- Les blessures superficielles du visage disparaîtront assez rapidement. En revanche mon Doc n'a pas pu sauver son œil droit.

\- Qu'il soit en vie est le principal, intervint Toshiro. Nous demeurerons au cœur de cette étoile morte autant de temps que de nécessaire !

\- C'était bien mon intention.

\- Mais qui êtes-vous ? siffla encore le massif second de l' _Arcadia_.

\- Zéro. Warius Zéro ! lança le jeune homme brun en tournant les talons.

\- Je veux voir mon capitaine ! aboya Yattaran.

\- Je vous ferai prévenir quand il aura repris connaissance. Pour le moment, c'est moi qui ne veux pas de plus d'un pirate à mon bord !

* * *

L'Imperator des mondes avait à nouveau convoqué son amiral.

\- Guendon, je peux savoir ce que c'est que « ça » ? !

\- Quand les lignes de défense de Technologia sont tombées et que nos différents bâtiments se sont approchés, les lunes-satellites ont produit un champ de force qu'il est impossible de briser et donc de passer, même avec toute notre puissance de feu réunie.

\- Oui, c'est bien ce que nos appareils détecteurs avaient bien renvoyé comme informations. Ils se sont mis en sécurité pour un moment, et tous les cuirassés se sont dispersés… Nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici, sauf une seule chose.

\- Laquelle ?

\- Je veux savoir d'où sort cet _Arcadia_! Même d'après images, il aurait été impossible de le recréer avec une telle perfection, plus redoutable encore qu'avant. Je n'y serais pas arrivé sans plans précis ! J'ignore ce qui a provoqué son repli précipité, mais s'il avait tenu bon plus longtemps, il aurait pu nous infliger de sérieux dégâts – pas aux Stalzarts, mais à des vaisseaux de plus faible tonnage ! Quel que soit celui qui le commande, j'ai à prendre cet élément en considération pour le futur immédiat. Guendon, tes sondes d'avant-poste, elles ont pu faire un zoom sur la passerelle avant que tout ne parte en vrille.

\- Oui, je vous ai apporté les quelques secondes d'image… souffla-t-il.

Feydar Zone fronça les sourcils mais ne dit encore rien, se penchant vers l'écran le plus proche, où apparurent rapidement deux pirates de sinistre mémoire : un massif et portant bandana, l'autre tout de noir vêtu et la joue balafrée.

\- Ce n'est pas possible, il y a un Junior (*)qui se balade impunément dans la mer d'étoiles ! ? Qu'importe, il subira le sort de son paternel. J'en ai eu un, je peux m'en faire d'autres ! Qu'il repointe le bout de son nez, je l'attendrai !

* * *

Quand Doc Machinar entra dans les appartements privés de son commandant, ce dernier finissait le débriefing avec deux jeunes femmes toute de rose vêtue : Marina Oki et ses macarons bleutés, et Jei Mori d'une blondeur étincelante.

\- Je pensais que vous en aviez déjà fini, commandant.

\- Oui, c'est le cas. Alors, donne-moi des nouvelles de ton patient ?

\- Je suppose que tu parles du seul qui n'est pas repris sur le registre d'équipage ?

\- Évidemment. Tu n'avais pas à le prendre en charge. Priorité à mon équipage.

\- Je suis médecin, je soigne tout le monde ! Et je ne crois pas un instant à ton cynisme ! D'ailleurs c'est toi qui es venu me trouver pour que je m'occupe de lui !

\- C'est vrai, avoua Warius. Où en est-il ?

\- Il vient de se réveiller. Tu devrais aller le voir.

Warius bondit hors de son fauteuil.

(*) Merci, Joker73


	13. Chapter 12

**12.**

\- Mon uniforme de jeune capitaine était plus beau ! Notre couleur était le vert de l'espérance. Quant à ma taille, elle est supérieure à la vôtre !

\- Sur le second point, cela m'étonnerait. J'ai vu sous le drap quand vous étiez inconscient. Je suis plus grand !

Albator ricana, même si les mouvements de sa mâchoire tiraient douloureusement les muscles de sa joue, de sa pommette, jusqu'à son orbite droite dévastée par l'explosion de la console.

\- Je ne parlais pas de nos attributs. Mon _Arcadia_ est un peu plus long que ce _Karyu_.

\- On se débrouillera. Avec les conseils de votre Maji, ce Toshiro a sauvé sa colonne d'ordinateur. Moi, j'ai explosé mon meilleur canon à vous sauver la mise en assurant votre retraite de mes tirs.

\- Je ne vous ai rien demandé, je ne sais même pas qui vous êtes !

\- Warius Zéro, commandant du _Karyu_. Mais vous, qui pouvez-vous donc être ? Depuis quand des peuples libres engagent-ils des pirates ?

\- Je suis le fils de mon père. Je suis Albator von Shurkelheim, capitaine de l' _Arcadia_. Mais vu que nous semblons avoir été relégués dans quelque chose qui ressemble à la clandestinité, je ne serai plus qu'Albator, comme mon père

\- Jamais entendu parler.

\- Normal, vous êtes à peine plus âgé que moi et vous ne maîtrisez pas la situation ! grinça Albator que sa douleur à l'œil faisait souffrir au possible, la vue floue sous le bandeau qui lui ceignait la tête.

\- J'ai vingt-trois ans ! se défendit Warius. Et que savez-vous de la position où nous nous trouvons ?

\- Ce cuirassé est à l'arrêt, je ne ressens aucune vibration. Cela signifie que le combat a été rompu, nous avons déguerpi. L'Imperator a gagné une fois de plus. Nous ne sortirons donc jamais de ce cauchemar ? Les miens…

\- C'est compliqué à expliquer, mais ils sont saufs, pour le moment.

\- Je ne comprends pas…

\- Sacré boute-en-train de persifleur au réveil, grinça Warius, plus qu'agacé par les propos sans aucune reconnaissance de son patient involontaire. Vous êtes impossible à vivre !

\- Heureusement que nous ne sommes pas mariés, je divorcerais dans l'heure, marmonna encore Albator avant de s'évanouir de faiblesse sous toutes les douleurs de ses blessures.

\- Occupe-toi de lui, Machinar, il a raison sans le savoir sur un point : nous avons effectué un saut spatio-temporel qui nous isole de tout ! Nous sommes perdus dans l'espace…

\- A ce point ?

\- Non. Mais nous ne pouvons pas revenir vers Technologia. Et vu notre participation à la défense, notre République Indépendante est menacée et il est exclu d'y retourner. Je ne sais vraiment pas ce que nous allons faire ! Je suis un militaire à ma hiérarchie, je ne sais que faire sans ordres… Je crois que j'envie ce pirate en devenir, il a ses convictions – qui m'échappent – mais il a un but personnel autre que la discipline… Mais je ne l'avouerai jamais à ce pirate !

* * *

Inconscient, l'esprit à la dérive, Albator rêvait.

 _\- Comment pourrais-je également poursuivre sans toi ? gémit Kei. Nous nous étions enfin trouvés après que tu sois venu me rechercher sur la station spatiale… ! Nous n'avons eu que quelques nuits…_

 _\- C'était déjà plus que nous pouvions en rêver, gronda Albator en faisant s'ouvrir une capsule d'évacuation en forme d'œuf. Pars, Kei et vis pour nous deux._

 _\- Albator…_

 _La vue brouillée par les larmes qui ruisselaient sur ses joues, Kei prit place dans la capsule dont les propulseurs de décollage s'étaient allumés._

 _Elle n'avait pas encore atteint le sas avant d'être lâchée dans l'espace qu'une nouvelle explosion ravageait le pont d'envol, faisant de l'homme de sa vie une torche humaine._

« Je n'ai pas été à la hauteur, Kei, papa… J'ai été atomisé dès mon premier combat. Papa, j'avais déjà cette balafre, j'ai désormais ce bandeau sur l'œil… Est-ce un signe ? Suis-je vraiment devenu ton Junior ? Je peux enfin marcher entièrement sur tes traces et accomplir les miracles de liberté que l'on attend de moi ? Il me fallait passer par ces épreuves, dans ma chair ? C'est inhumain ! Ai-je seulement une chance de défaire les flottilles de l'Imperator ? J'ai si peur… Oh, cette lumière, elle est si forte, si apaisante, je ne peux que m'y diriger ! ».

Cédant à toute attache matérielle, humaine, Albator s'envola vers la lueur de paix.


	14. Chapter 13

**13.**

\- Vous pourriez éviter de me faire ce genre de mauvaise surprise ? Un mort à bord, c'est un monceau de paperasserie à compléter que vous n'imaginez même pas !

\- Si, j'ai suivi la même formation que vous, je vous le rappelle ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait?

Warius s'assombrit, véritablement tracassé, et ne plaisantant plus du tout.

\- Un arrêt cardiaque prolongé. A un fil près, vous vous en sortiez avec des séquelles irréversibles, ou vous ne vous réveilliez pas ! Je n'étais pas bien loin de tenter de contacter votre famille sur Technologia.

\- Grossière erreur.

\- Non, une impossibilité. Le bouclier protecteur que Technologia s'est construit dans le plus grand secret empêche toute communication de passer.

Albator fronça le sourcil, songeant soudain fugitivement que la douleur qu'il avait ressenti suite à sa balafre n'était rien en comparaison des souffrances fusant de son orbite éclatée.

\- J'ai en effet l'impression que tout depuis ma venue au monde ne fut que secrets. Et je suis également certain que les von Shurkelheim ont participé à cette protection !

\- Vos parents sont en effet des génies dont la renommée est connue dans bien des mondes, sauf qu'ils n'ont jamais voulu quitter bien longtemps leur Technologia, ainsi qu'un petit garçon alors que Olya von Shurkelheim n'a jamais consulté pour une quelconque future maternité !

\- Comment le savez-vous ? tiqua Albator, qui bien qu'épuisé avait l'esprit affûté au possible, à sa propre surprise.

\- Je me suis renseigné sur vous pendant que vous vous prélassiez dans un interminable roupillon ! rit Warius. Vous êtes le premier de votre promo, vous deviez recevoir un cuirassé militaire et vous avez fini sur un bâtiment pirate ! Et il semble désormais que vous soyiez en tous points le portrait craché de votre père !

Albator eut un grognement mais ne répliqua pas, ne sachant en réalité que dire !

\- Fichu policier, et non commandant de bord !

Warius se plaça au pied du lit, les mains sur le montant.

\- Avez-vous eu des sensations, des visions, pendant ces minutes où vous n'étiez plus de ce monde ? interrogea-t-il.

\- Ça ne vous regarde pas ! glapit Albator en se refermant comme une huître. Si vous persistez à vouloir savoir, que me ferez-vous : torture, sérum de vérité, autre joyeuseté ?

\- Je pensais à une méthode plus douce. Je vous laisse avec une bien jolie infirmière : mon officier aux armes, la lieutenante Jei Mori !

\- J'ai une rousse fiancée à City 1, objecta le patient balafré à la tête ceinte de pansements couvrant son œil perdu. Bien qu'elle ait été fascinée par les galons d'officier, un pirate devrait lui paraître bien fade… Mais inutile de tenter de me faire céder par de la chair fraîche, je ne suis pas en manque à ce point-là !

Warius eut un petit rire en tournant les talons, croisant sur le seuil de la chambre une blonde jeune femme qu'il laissa seule avec son passager encombrant !

Dans son lit, Albator tressaillit violemment à la vue d'une blonde lieutenante qui était la réplique jeune de sa mère, Kei Yuki !

\- Je suis donc Jei Mori, fit la seconde du commandant du _Karyu_. Je viens vous tenir compagnie, capitaine Albator !

* * *

Encore faible sur ses jambes, le moindre pas résonnant douloureusement jusqu'à son orbite explosée, Albator était revenu dans la salle du Grand Ordinateur de son _Arcadia_.

\- On ne se débarrasse pas de moi aussi facilement ! En revanche, si tu as tout dit à Maji, quel besoin avais-tu que je m'escrime sur cette console manuelle, avec le résultat que l'on sait ?

\- Tu étais le capitaine, le seul à connaître les codes d'accès. Je devais me sauver, je les ai donnés à ce Maji Takéra. Depuis, je les ai changés, apprends-les par cœur.

\- Tu es sauf, c'est tout ce qui importe !

\- Quels sont les ordres, mon jeune capitaine ?

Le jeune homme borgne et balafré soupira, s'appuya au bras d'un fauteuil avant de s'y asseoir, les bandages s'étant à nouveau taché de sang au niveau de son œil droit.

\- Tu avais raison : il faut accepter l'humiliation de battre en retraite pour préparer le retour ! Nous quittons ces coordonnées, Toshiro.

\- Et… ?

\- Nous reviendrons, mais avant j'ai un message à laisser !

* * *

D'humeur rogue, Feydar Zone était venu dans son bureau, face à ses ordinateurs.

\- De quoi ? !

\- Un appel, à entrée uniquement, source cryptée et impossible à localiser, nous avons déjà essayé !

\- Que dit-il ?

\- Message visuel.

Le buste d'un capitaine pirate borgne et balafré, tout de noir, rouge et or vêtu apparut.

\- Je suis de retour et je n'aurai plus de répit avant de finir ma tâche ! rugit Albator. Je dois m'absenter quelques temps, mais à mon retour sois assuré que tu mordras à ton tour la poussière, Mr Zone !

\- Monsieur ? Je suis Imperator !

\- Non, pour moi tu ne seras jamais que le larbin des Illumidas, le revanchard malveillant ! Oui, Monsieur - ce qui est déjà trop. Et vous serez à jamais un nain de dominant, et mon Toshiro est et sera toujours bien plus grand que vous ! A bientôt !

\- Sale engeance de Junior ! hurla l'Imperator bien peu impressionnant au demeurant en chemise de nuit. Bien, merci de me prévenir. Je t'attendrai, et là on s'amusera !

Se frottant les mains, ce fut le cœur léger qu'il retourna se coucher, rejetant de tout son esprit que l'avenir pouvait être fait de sa propre défaite face à un tout jeune capitaine pirate !

FIN


End file.
